User talk:Kopeke6991
--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spam Blog ...If it was a blog about random things, then why didn't he just call it "the Random Blog"? As I said before, spam is not allowed and I will not stop until spam is removed, regardless of who is foolish enough to get in my way. However, randomness (or miscellaneousness) is perfectly allowable. Sigh...I'll double-check the logs. Thanks for your two cents. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. I understand why you deleted the blog. Thanks. Anyway, I'm still LMTOM. Kopeke6991 14:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM :Alright, I'll see what I can do about the blog. I didn't want to run the risk of anyone actually using the blog to spam, but I have not trouble with a Miscellaneous Blog or Randomness Blog. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wrong? Nope, not really; just remember that this wiki uses past tense in reference to BIONICLE. I was simply correcting your edits from "is" to "was"; additionally I made a few other tense adjustments to the pages overall. Keep up the good work! --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks man, I hope my books don't turn out like Makuta did... Anyway the first one is done but it'll need to be refined, and I'll have to work on the cover. Why did you decide to leave Lewa Toa Mata of Mischief? Sorry I'm a chatty person, just ask Toa Roden. He hasn't gotten a break from me since I came on, poor guy, but he always gets my problems solved. Master Lewa THat's cool, I wish there was a way to vote for the next site leader.. Who would you go for? I'm with Roden, although he hasn't any edits, he helps people out, and welcomes rookies. He's a technical solver as well. '[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] '''for Site Leader! 'Master Lewa' Ask More Yeah, I would like to know a little bit about the Tuma55/VakamaTuragaoffire incedint. I don't like Bold Clone quite as much, He's a new adminstrator, and although Roden is too, Roden seems more friendly. It's probably just because Roden greeted me first, and Bold Clone did you. Hey this is like a chat, I'm standing by... '[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] for Site Leader! ''Master Lewa'' Re:question When you make an edit, there should be a 'edit summary' underneath the box where you do your editing (at least there is on the skin that I use). --[[User:Bold Clone|'''Bold]] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: LM? Um...I said 'LM'? *smacks his head into the keyboard before groaning* I meant to say 'ML' for 'Master Lewa'--instead I typed 'LM' for 'Lewa Mata'! I should probably apologize to both of you, then. :D Thanks for the correction. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Enturpretur Are you Bold Clone's enturpetur? He's Nuju, you're Kopeke.... Er I mean Matoro.. XD It's cool, y'all comment together. Still alive I'm here, I was just awaiting my minor ban. Although Bold Clone doesn't seem to want to ban me, Kazi22 and Toa Roden are et to respond. Siggies Hey, check out Mata Nui's page. He tells you how to make the sigs. TEXT HERE Where it says FONT NAME HERE type the font name where it says TEXT HERE type what you want the text to be. Just copy and paste the stuff on Mata Nui's page and do what it says. Mine was complicated. and I tried giving instructions, but the computer typed it in the other format. Just do what's on Mata Nui's Page, and you'll learn EVERYTHING. Tell me when you get this message, for I will delete it, so not many others will know. After you make your signature, all you have to do is publish it. edit it, then copy and paste it each time you turn on your computer. (When you copy and paste, just paste the signature. You don't need the special 'code' type thing.) MaV^e |_ Swa You okay? I'm still here Master Lewa. I just forgot my password and I made a new account. It's Kopeke6992. Kopeke6992 15:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Anything going on bro? Don't think you're on wiki today, or yesterday much... MaV^e |_ewa